Video is widely recorded, disseminated, and consumed in many applications such as, but not limited to, entertainment, teaching, and simulation. Video occurs mostly in two-dimensional (2-D) forms, but also exists in 3-D forms, and is presented on devices ranging from movie screens to small handheld devices (e.g., tablets, small laptop computers, phones, handheld game consoles, etc.). Mostly, only sight and sound play a role in video.
Haptic (touch) interfaces can be used on devices to enhance the user experience through vibration. For example, a mobile phone might vibrate differently depending on the signal source. Joysticks or other controllers in games vibrate depending on the current situation within the games. Haptic feedback created by an ultrasound phenomenon known as acoustic radiation pressure can be used to create a pressure sensation on a user's hand to recreate feel. Other systems use physical haptic feedback devices such as balls, sticks, or styluses to create haptic sense, for example in 3-D modeling.